


Рыцарь не может взять отпуск

by otterstern



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: Рыцарь не может взять отпуск. Но может попробовать совместить его с очередным заданием от своей королевы.-----Постканон, автор посчитал, что Гарри и Мерфи все-таки вместе.Написано на картинку-шутку, ссылка приведена в конце с целью избегания спойлеров.





	Рыцарь не может взять отпуск

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF-2017 для команды The Dresden Files

Кэррин Мерфи сидела на водительском сидении своего автомобиля и нетерпеливо постукивала пальцами по рулю. Она напряженно следила за совершенно пустой улицей, но все же пропустила момент, когда по крыше автомобиля вежливо похлопали. Дрезден, полюбовавшись на ее недовольную гримасу, улыбнулся и приветственно помахал рукой. Ругнувшись, Мерфи выбралась наружу и тут же оказалась в крепких объятиях Гарри. Его кожа и одежда ощутимо отдавали приятным холодом, будто из глубин тележки мороженщика.

— Ты опять подошел ко мне под завесой? — недобро прищурилась Мерфи, отступив от довольно ухмыляющегося Гарри.

Тот только шире улыбнулся и притянул ее обратно. Завесы и скрытность никогда не были его коньком, ему больше по душе было крушить и жечь, но знания лишними не бывают. Поэтому, взяв в оборот отточившую мастерство маскировочной магии Молли, Гарри принялся совершенствоваться. И за первую же неделю успел смертельно надоесть всем знакомым, взяв за привычку внезапно появляться за их спинами с очередной шуточкой.

— Где твой чемодан? — невозмутимо спросил Гарри, поцеловал сердитую подругу.

***

Гарри закинул на плечо спортивную сумку со своими вещами и необходимым инвентарем, подхватил за ручку чемодан Кэррин. Затем подмигнул напряженной подруге и решительно открыл портал в Небывальщину:  
— Aparturum!

— Добро пожаловать в Египет! — бодро воскликнул Гарри спустя несколько минут прогулки по Небывальщине, чудом обошедшейся без неожиданных встреч с местными обитателями. 

***

Мерфи томилась в номере, развлекая себя прихваченной из дома книжкой. Хоть Гарри и предупреждал, что в первую очередь ему надо разобраться с поручением от Мэб, проводить время на курорте в одиночестве было тоскливо. За остаток дня Кэррин успела искупаться и позагорать, поужинала в богатом на выбор блюд ресторане отеля и вернулась в их номер.

Гарри вернулся только поздним вечером. Бросил звякнувшую сумку на пол и привалился к двери, низко опустив голову и крепко сжав кулаки. Кэррин зябко повела плечо, не сразу поняв, что в номере стало прохладнее не только из-за наступления вечера. Она медленно подошла к Гарри и осторожно положила руку ему на плечо, напрягшееся от прикосновения. Ласково провела вверх по шее и неторопливо повела вниз по руке, замерев на запястье.

— Было так сложно? — шепотом спросила она, поглаживая большим пальцем запястье и ловя успокаивающийся ритм пульса.   
— Сложнее, чем ожидал, — глухо ответил Гарри, свободной рукой мягко прижав к себе любимую, — зря я убедил тебя поехать со мной.  
— Шшш, — заткнула его Мерфи, потянувшись за поцелуем. 

Она целовала его со всей возможной нежностью, не переставая с усилием водить руками по плечам и груди, ощущая, как с каждой секундой его тело покидают напряженность и скованность. Давно же ей не приходилось сражаться с Зимой внутри него. Смешно, но имея привычку рушить мир ради кого-то другого, Гарри так и не привык обращаться за помощью, когда ему самому было плохо. Сила делала его бесстрашным и неосмотрительным, помогала побеждать врагов, но после боя оставляла с чувством опустошения и слабости перед королевой фейри.

Мерфи взяла расслабленного Гарри за руку и усадила на край кровати, принявшись избавлять от брюк и обуви. Подавив при этом желание закатить глаза от зрелища того, как сильно его это заводило. Ну, кто бы мог подумать. В эту ночь она целовала крепко и жарко, царапала короткими ногтями и блуждала языком по телу. Распаляла его, заставляя гореть изнутри, как могла выжигала зимнюю стужу из самых глубин. Позволяла брать себя дико, отвечая стонами наслаждения на впивающиеся в бедра пальца. Яростно рыча, насаживалась на него, все ускоряя темп, не давая никакой возможности думать о чем-то другом. Не оставляя ни единого шанса Зиме. 

***

После ночи, полной огня, Гарри совершенно не хотелось поднимать голову с подушки. Он в кои-то веки ощущал, будто отогрелся. Зима внутри него хоть и была метафорической силой, но отделаться от чувства постоянного холода было сложно. 

Утренняя дремота была необычайно сладкой, тем грустнее было получить в лицо пачкой бумаги.  
— Что? — смахнув рассыпавшиеся листы, пробурчал Гарри.  
— Полюбуйся-ка! — насмешливо крикнула ему Кэррин, нависая над ним.

Гарри развернул ближайший лист, оказавшийся распечаткой с новостного сайта. Прямо под заголовком красовалось фото сугробов на сфинксе и вокруг него.  
— Черт! — пробормотал Гарри под заливистый смех Мерфи.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
